


The Thing About Cookies

by squeaklings



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, elves being elves, implied Tooth/North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeaklings/pseuds/squeaklings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes a bet with Tooth that North will notice something about her.  He just doesn't say exactly what that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This can be taken as shippy or just good friendship, but overall it's just meant to be silly fun.

“I’m telling you, he’ll notice.”

Tooth shook her head, her plumage shimmering beneath the workshop’s lights. She never should have let slip to Jack her thoughts about a certain other Guardian. “I really don’t have time for such silly—“

“I have the perfect idea, it’ll take like a second!”

“It’s not important anyway so, so…”

Jack smiled, his teeth radiantly white, and Tooth stuttered to a stop. “Let’s make a bet. If you’re right, and this is completely foolish, you have my permission to prod at my teeth as much as you want for the next year.”

Tooth’s wings fluttered and her crest twitched as she almost reached out to touch the shiny, snow-white bicuspids before her.

“But,” Jack continued, pulling away, “if I’m right, you can’t complain next time I come to play with the faeries.”

That wiped the dreamy smile off her face. She’d spent two days looking for the girls after his last visit; turns out “the entire earth” was a bit too generic a description for hiding places in a game of hide-and-seek.

But still, free access to those beautiful teeth…

And it wasn’t like that man would _notice_ , right? Jack was just trying to tease her because of the things she’d mentioned earlier.

“Deal. He won’t notice,” she finally said, and Jack whooped and flew off. “Wait, where are you going?” She took off after the frost spirit, weaving in and out among yeti and elves alike. Jack finally alighted in a room adjacent to North’s study, a giant grin on his face as he indicated Tooth be quiet. She hovered beside him, her wings beating silently as they both peeked into the study.

North sat at his desk, singing to himself as he tapped at an ice sculpture. Elves cluttered around the doorway, trying to steal from a plate of cookies making its slow way towards the jolly Guardian. Jack pointed at the cookies, and Tooth looked in time to see one of the elves lick a chocolate chip right out of the cookie while a different elf slobbered all over another sweet.

“Oh, that’s disgusting,” she breathed, and Jack tapped her shoulder and pointed at North.

“Oh, cookies!” he said happily, and popped the licked cookie into his mouth with a contented sigh. Tooth made a choked sound and Jack ushered her away before she gave away their position.

A safe distance away, Jack finally let himself laugh at Tooth’s expression. “Oh man, if you could see your _face_!”

“How can he just _eat_ those?!” she cried in disbelief, torn between amused and disgusted. She’d known North a long time, and always understood he loved sweets. She’d just never imagined to what extent.

“He doesn’t notice. But he’ll notice _this_ time,” Jack said, a mischievous smile on his face.

Tooth rolled her eyes. “I think your imagination’s gotten the better of you.”

“Maybe,” he said, and flew off towards North’s study again. “But I doubt it.”

They stopped by the kitchen to get another tray of cookies, and it just then occurred to Tooth to question just what North was supposed to notice that involved her. That probably would have been better to ask _before_ she agreed to the bet, she thought with a grimace. No help for it now.

Jack landed in the same spot as before, platter in hand and elves pooling around his feet. He handed one of the cookies to Tooth.

“Here you go.”

She eyed the cookie, plumage ruffling slightly. “I don’t follow, Jack.”

Jack grinned like a wolf. “You gotta lick it.”

Tooth’s crest stood straight up as her feathers fluffed out. “What? No!” she hissed, remembering at the last second to keep her voice down.

“C’mon, just one lick!”

“I refuse to—“

Jack shrugged and shoved the cookie in her mouth. Tooth spluttered and her eyes went wide, but Jack pulled it out before she could do anything else. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Jack Frost, I’m gonna—“ She bit off whatever she was going to say as he tossed the cookie on the pile and watched as it was whisked away to North. She fluttered closer to Jack as they both peeked into the room, her with bated breath, him with a strangely soft smile on his face.

“Even more cookies?!” North’s face lit up as he reached for Tooth’s. “What is occasion?” The elves pointed back towards the door, but North just turned back to his ice sculpture and popped the cookie in his mouth.

Tooth covered her eyes.

Jack smiled, big and bright.

North chewed as normal before he suddenly paused and tilted his head to the side as though in thought. He chewed again, slower, and Jack pulled Tooth’s hands from her eyes.

“Told you.”

“Gregor!” North called suddenly, and one of the elves tottered forward. “Is new recipe? This cookie is best yet!”

“…I don’t understand,” Tooth said after a long, drawn-out silence as they watched North go back to his project. “How was it different?”

Jack grinned. “I spent 300 years learning to observe. I told you, he just _knows_. You two are always finding reasons to have little talks, and he always gives you a slightly bigger gift basket on Christmas, and you two have been giving each other looks for _years_ now. I didn’t see the start, but I sure as heck can see the ending.” He put his hands on Tooth’s shoulders. “Now I think you two need a nice, long chat.”

And then he shoved her into the study and closed the door.

“Tooth?!” North beamed. “What brings you to Pole?”

“Oh, uh, hi. North.” She waved her fingers and smiled sheepishly. “Just, y’know, stopping by on the rounds.”

“Is good you came!” He stood and beckoned her over. “Come, talk with me!” He remembered the platter of cookies and held it out to her. “Here, have cookie! They are extra delicious.”

From the other side of the door she heard Jack laugh, and she couldn’t help but smile. She’d deal with him later, but for now…

“I’d like that, thank you.”


End file.
